Scattered Memories
by Black Haru4
Summary: When Yamato and Daisuke leave on a camping trip but don't return, Taichi goes a little hysterical. Meanwhile Yamato is lost and afraid because he can't remember anything about his past.


Scattered Memories

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and this story is based on the book "They Never Came Home" by: Lois Duncan. And thank my best friend in the world, Sixth Child, for editing this and posting it. She is very very beautiful and is the coolest person in the world and everyone loves her (Sixth Child is typing this XD).

**Yamato POV**

"Watcha' doin'?" I asked Taichi as i walked into our bedroom.

"Nothin' really, just thinking," replied the brunette who was sprawled across the king sized bed.

"Since when do you do so much thinking?" I questioned, oblivious to the mood that Taichi was currently in.

"You still don't want to remember, do you," Taichi said as he gave me an odd little half-smile. "I still can't believe that Daisuke tricked you like that."

"Please don't mention Him." I wrinkled my nose like there was a foul odor that only I could smell.

Despite my efforts to stop them, my memories came flooding back. The trip, falling, the apartment, the other person I was dating at the time, everything. The most vivid image I remembered though was the state that Taichi was in and seeing relief flood his eyes upon seeing me alive and safe again. I felt tears gathering at the corners of my eyes after realizing again how very lucky I am to be ALIVE and HOME. I might have been dead if my memory had started coming back sooner than it did.

Taichi must have sensed how uncomfortable he had made me at the mention of Daisuke because he moved over and patted the bed next to him. I walked over and sat down next to Taichi. I let my tears fall freely then because my attempts at trying to conceal them were no use. Taichi hugged me close to his warm body as he soothed me and told me comforting things. When my crying had subsided to quiet whimpers, Taichi planted a kiss on the top of my head before he sat me upright, making sure not to draw away his hand that I had tightly grasped.

I placed a passionate kiss into his palm before letting his hand go so that I could wipe away the trails that my tears had left on my cheeks. I started to mutter an apology to Taichi for my behavior but was silenced by two of his fingers placed over my lips.

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault. I should never have brought it up. How about I make it up to you," Said Taichi in a hushed voice

"Now?" I questioned with an equally hushed tone. Taichi nodded and started to peel off his shirt. "Taichi I…I can't. Not now anyway. Taichi nodded but I could sense his disappointment.

I started playing with the zipper on the shirt that he gave me a month ago. It was black leather and had a zipper up the middle instead of buttons. And when it caught the just right it seemed to glow. Taichi said it looked great on me. Especially when the light hit it on the perfect angle, that was when he said that I looked really sexy. He was right too, and he wasn't afraid to show me that.  But I did feel special when I caught the light like that. And the shirt just happened to match my favorite pair of pants perfectly.

I got off the bed and heard Taichi send a pleading whimper to my back.

"I'm sorry Taichi, but I…I…" I let my sentence trail off as I searched for the words that were less likely to hurt Taichi's feelings. "I'd be too distracted right now. How about you make it up to me later." I saw a trace of a smile playing on his face again.

"Was that a demand or a question?"

"Demand," I said grinning mischievously.

I walked out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen where I left a note saying when I was going to be back. Then I walked over to the door and slipped on my Adidas' and a warm fall coat.

As I stepped out of the apartment building I inhaled a lungful of fresh air. It seems to me that no matter how much time you spend outside during the day the air always seems to come into your lungs fresher and newer than the last. I exhaled and turned left towards my destination.

****

When I arrived at the school I was surprised to find how empty it looked. There were no little lids running around laughing and jumping and screaming. I guess that's okay though, because I came here to think and to be on my own for a little while. And hundreds of screaming little kids don't exactly fit that description very well.

I walked around until I spotted the jungle gym off to my right. I went over and climbed up the ladder that led to the top. As I pulled myself up the last rung I picked out my favorite corner, walked over and sat down.

"I wonder how long its gonna take Taichi to find me up here." I smiled at the thought of him wandering down the street and finding my hair sticking over the top of the short walls that kept kids from falling off. "Oh well. I guess he finds me if he finds me." 

I leaned back and let my memories flood through me again, this time remembering every...last…detail….


End file.
